Which one is Hikaru?
by TwinSanity95
Summary: When the twins kidnap Haruhi for the day and play the 'which one is Hikaru game' only things become a little bit more x-rated.


**Hi everyone this is my first Ouran story but I hope you enjoy it none the less :)**

 **Haruhi POV:**

Today was the first day of the new semester and I was the first to arrive in class. Pulling out my book I began reading while the rest of the class started filtering. There was still a good ten minutes before first bell so everyone was talking amongst themselves. They were chatting about what they did over the break or what classes they now had. Nobody really bothered me and I was enjoying it, that is until I felt a hand on each shoulder.

Looking up I'm met with two sets of identical golden eyes. Sighing I set my book down on my desk already realizing that there would be no more peace and quiet. They smiled at me but before they could get out any words the teacher walked in and asked everyone to take a seat. Naturally the twins sat on either side of me but due to the fact that I was sitting next to the window that was no go. Smiling to myself I realized I had accidentally succeeded in a small victory.

Of course said victory was short lived when they then began to fight over who sits next to me. Looking up I saw the teacher was not to pleased to be dealing with their antics on the first day back. The look she gave me left me little choir inghe matter so sighing I gathered my belongings and moved over to the seat on my right. Clearing my throat to get their attention they both realized I had moved. Smiling brilliantly they both took their prospective seats on either side of me.

Shaking my head I pulled out my pen and paper and began listening to the teacher's lecture, taking notes when necessary. This class was going to be relatively easy for me since I took a prep course over the break. I know that sounds rather boring but how else was I going to maintain my scholarship with these two harassing me all the time. Sure sometimes I enjoyed being in their company but it left me little time to study especially with the Club activities after school.

"Psst pssssst Haruhi psssst" sighing I turn my head slightly to my left, peering at the boy seated next to me.

"What do you want Hika" I whispered back just as quietly.

"Wanna come over to my house after school?" He asked me with a lopsided grin.

All I could do was stare at him completely miffed. I stopped taking notes and paying attention to the material all for some dumb question he could have asked me in the halls. I guess I should have expected such things from him but over the break I seemed to have forgotten.

"Hika..." That was pretty much all I got out before the teacher reprimanded me for talking during her lecture. Looking over I glared at the red headed twin on my left.

The first day back and he's already gotten me in trouble unbelievable. His only reply was a shrug as if to say it didn't really matter that much. To him it probably did mean nothing but to me it meant I was already losing focus on the important things. For the next half hour I paid attention and took notes like the honor student I was.

At the end of class I packed up my things and tried to rush out the door but the teacher called me back to have a chat. Glaring at the twin who caused it I walked over to her desk.

"Yes, Ms. Shouto?" I stand in front of her desk nervously awaiting some kind of punishment for talking in her class.

"I just wanted to say I saw your prep scores for the class you took over the break. I just wanted to congratulate you on scoring the highest." She smiled kindly at me.

Sighing in relief I thank her and start towards the door where I know the twins are waiting. " Oh and Miss Fujioka please refrain from talking in my class not everyone took courses over there break."

My eyes grew wide and all I could do was nod as I rushed outta there. Looking at my watch I realized I was gonna be late to my next class if I didn't hurry. I still had three minutes til the bell but it was further down the building. I barely got two feet from my last class when arms grabbed me outta no where. One hand clamped tight around my mouth and the other around my midsection.

I was just about to panick when another person stepped into view. Looking into those eyes I immediately calmed down and with a nod from them the hand around my mouth dropped down. Relaxing back into my captors hold I'm about to ask what they're up to when the final bell goes of, signaling that class has begun.

Sighing I couldn't help but point out the obvious and in a not too pleased voice, " You guys do realize you just made me late to my new class and on the first day back at that."

"Don't worry about it, the boss has it all covered, now come on." Hikaru grabbed my hand and Kaoru grabbed the other and they pulled me in the opposite direction I was headed.

Opening the stair well doors they dragged me up to Music Room #3 (located on the top floor of the High School, at the end of the North corridor).

Once we open the doors I'm surprised to see that no ones in the Music room. I guess I should have known better than to believe the "devil twins" as Tamaki calls them.

"Okay so where is everyone then?" Crossing my arms and raising my eyebrow I stare straight at them.

They both just smirk evilly at me but they don't answer my question.

"Well if no ones here then I guess I'll just head back to class and explain why I'm so late." Pulling my bag higher up on my shoulder I make to push past them fro the door.

Of course it wasn't that easy though. They both grabbed me and hauled me further in the room dropping me on the couch.

"Tsk tsk Haru you should have known better.."

"Than to try and escape us like that." Sometimes it still amazed me when they finished each others sentences so easily.

Huffing I cross my eyes and glare at them but they seemed unaffected.

Kaoru went to shut the door and to my surprise he locked it as well. Arching a brow at him he merely shrugged much as his twin had earlier. Sighing I look from one to the other trying to figure out what exactly it was that they were up to.

"Are you going to tell what you want or are you trying to make me mad?" I ask slightly irritated by the way they kept smirking and looking at each other.

"Patience is a virtue..." Started Kaoru.

"My sweet little Haru." Finished Hikaru.

Shaking my head I knew all I could do was sit and wait for whatever little game they wished to play this time.

"Haruhi my dear best friend you should already know your our toy." Kaoru stated.

"That being said you should know all we want to do is play games with our favorite toy." Hikaru said next.

"What game is it that you want to play with me?" I know I should tell them I'm not a toy or their property but they never listen.

Besides those damn rich bastards would probably try and buy me if I kept saying stuff like that. Besides I've gotten used to their games and tricks by noe so there wasn't much point in trying to stop them. That was the first thing I learned with the Hitachiian family. If they really want something to happen they will make it so, no matter who or what stands in their way.

Leaning back on the plush red sofa I look up at both of them. They really are quite good looking if you ask me, hell if you ask any one they'd say the same. With their wild red hair and enchanting golden eyes there's not much that won't melt at their feet.

"Hika and I want to play the which one is Hikaru game!" He smiled at this.

"We already established I can tell you both apart. It doesn't matter what you do to your hair and I'm pretty sure I can tell the difference even if your not speaking." I smile triumphantly at that.

" Oh we know that already..." Said Hikaru

"But we've come up with a new plan." Finished Kaoru.

I looked at them both realizing that evil smirk all too well.

Raising an eyebrow I said "Just what do you two have in mind?"

Although I was a little nervous I was also curious to see what they had come up with.

"First," Kaoru said as he walked behind me " we're going to blind fold you." He whispered seductively in my ear.

I couldn't help but shiver as he said those words. The way he was behind me when he said it some how made it more exciting.

"Then," Hikaru spoke up as Kaoru finished tying my blindfold "we do several different things and you try and tell which one did it. Of course we won't be speaking so you'll just have to guess." The smile was evident in his tone as he said the last part.

I don't know if I was more nervous about what they were planning on doing or if I would guess wrong.

"What happens if I get it right or wrong?" I asked trying to clarify the rules.

"You get three guesses and we will tell you honestly if you were right or wrong. If your wrong we will try again but if you get all three wrong we get you for a whole week to ourselves and you'll have to stay at our house. If you get it right before you waste all three guesses we will stop bothering you during school hours for a whole week." Hikaru said.

"Oh, um, okay. That sounds fair I guess." Shrugging I wait for them to do something.

At first nothing happened but then I felt it, light as a feather. Someone's hands ghosting over my arms and up to my shoulders. They grabbed a hold of my hair and firmly tugged my head back and to the right. I couldn't help the surprised yelp I let out or the moan that followed as their lips caressed my neck. I really tried to tell which one it was but the sensations where too much. I could barely keep the moans of pleasure locked behind my lips as I bit them.

But then those lips were gone and someone else took there place. They tilted my head and began a blazing trail of kisses and nibbles all the way up to my ear and back. It felt so good when they started to suck on my pulse point hard enough I'm sure to leave a mark. Just as I started leaning into it they pulled away and just like that I was left to catch my breath.

"Which one was Hikaru?" They said.

Even though I'm sure they were being their normal loud selves I could barely hear them oven the blood rushing in my ears.

"Uh..." I cleared my throat trying g to dispel some of the fog from my brain.

"Before you answer we also want to know why you think that person was Hikaru." They said together.

" Um, I think the second was Hikaru. Something about the biting reminded me of him I guess." I waited a few seconds before they busted out laughing.

"Way to go Kao I didn't take you for the biting type." The smile was obvious in his voice as he patted his brother on the back I presumed.

"I find it funny that you thought he would bite you but not pull your hair. Besides Haru you know Hika has to be first at everything especially since he's the jealous type. Ow! Hika you know its true though jeez." Kaoru said in amusement before they both started fighting.

Finally they both stopped and said "Round Two!"

I would have rolled my eyes had I not been blind folded. I sat there in anticipation as I waited for them to do something to my neck. To my surprise though they removed my blazer completely. After they draped it over the couch they proceeded to unbutton my shirt at which point I tried to protest.

"Hey! What are..." I started to say when Kaoru cut me off.

"Ah ah ah, you agreed to the game and its terms.."

"There's no going back now Haru." Hika said.

"Unless you'd like us to..."

"Bind your hands and gag you.."

"Is that the kind of thing your into Haru?" Kaoru finished.

Sighing in defeat I shake my head. Might as well let them do it, they're going to either way. This way just seems easier than being bound, who knows what they'd try to get away with If I was.

I'm sure if I could see they'd have the biggest smiles ever. They then finished unbuttoning my shirt and unsnapped the front of my bra. Curse this new bra my dad bought me, sure it was easier to put on and take off but now its helping more than just me remove it. You'd think I'd have switched to a dress after the end of freshman year when my secret came out during physical examination week. As luck would have it though the nurses worked for Kyoya's family company.

Of course once we dodged that bullet my chest decided to grow from near non existent to a C-cup. Thankfully Tamaki's father already knew what had happened and adored me so much that he allowed me to stay in The club and wear the men's uniform as I had been doing. While at first everyone was shocked it quickly became old news after a while because they were already used to me dressed as a boy. Of course during club activities I cosplay in dresses and the likes but mainly stay as I am for my clients who wish to fantasize about me as a boy.

(A/N: I decided it would be better if they found out earlier in high school so I didn't have to make up a university or a new hang out spot and this way it explains the chest issues. Also I was gonna say she could dress as a girl in the club but having a bunch of guys come see her probably isn't what they want.)

As my boobs bounced free a hand grabbed one and then the other, pressing them together. Both thumbs stroked across my nipples and I gasped in pleasure. I could feel the heat rushing to the area between my thighs. They caressed me a while longer before they carefully directed my arm towards them. Had they grabbed my hand I would have known who it was but sadly they didn't touch my skin.

My hand brushed against something and I curiously ran my finger tips over it. The gasp that followed made me blush as I realized what exactly I was touching. Before I could pull my hand back they thrust forward into my palm. Catching on I touched all over the swollen cock in my hand. Changing from stroking to touching and back again.

Suddenly my hand was empty and I felt another cock in my hand. Grasping it I firmly stroked it a few rimes before thumb in the tip and smearing the pre cum around. His dick throbbed in my hand and a few strocks later started spasming. My hand was sprayed with a thick slimey substance that I presumed was his cum.

Smiling I curiously raise my hand to my face, while it didn't really smell like anything it had a slightly salty taste. After I licked my whole hand clean I realized that wasn't fair of me. Reaching to my left I grasped the other still hard cock. Stroking quickly but firmly I brought him to his release. Repeating my earlier actions I licked my hand clean. Despite both being the same thing they tasted slightly different. The second was less salty and more tastie, almost fuirty.

Smiling to myself I knew which one was Hikaru.

"Which one was Hikaru?" They chorused.

" The first one was Kaoru..." I can feel their giddiness. "Or so I thought, that was until I tasted both of you. The first was really Hikaru and the second was Kaoru. I know this because Kaoru eats more fruit than Hikaru in affect making his cum more sweet than salty." (A/N: not sure if that's true but I've heard various things about fruit affecting cum.)

They both just stood there silently finally admitting defeat the undid my blind fold.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first one shot.


End file.
